Meant to Be
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: Spinelli is finally moving back to Third Street after being away for nearly five years. Though she’s happy to see her friends again, there’s only one person she needs to see, and it's the one person who doesn't want to see her. SpinXT.J


Meant to Be

One-Shot

Vixen-Virus

Rating: T

Genre: Romance.

Summary: Spinelli is finally moving back to Third Street after being away for nearly five years. Though she's happy to see her friends again, there's only one person she needs to see. SpinXT.J

Inspiration: Growing up is a pain. But sometimes you don't have to.

* * *

_Meant to Be_

**I**t's been nearly five years since I last glanced at this school. Third Street Elementary. A wave of nostalgia rushed through me as I pictured all that had happened while I had been here. Waves of memories washed over me as I closed my eyes, taking in the deep scent of the neighbourhood I had grown up in.

Flashing images of Swinger Girl trying to go over the top, of Mikey getting gum stuck in his hair for the millionth time, of Gus hanging out with the new kid, of Vince beating Lawson at Basketball, like always, of Gretchen's Pin hole projector…and of T.J…simply being _T.J. _A leader. A great guy.

That was Third Street.

That was home.

I stopped looking at the old school, watching the hands of the big ticking clock and the way the swings gently swayed in the morning breeze. I smiled softly. It was good to be home. I shouldered my black messenger bag and started walking off in the opposite direction of my home.

I'd been away for nearly five years now, and I was back for high school, or at least, the last two years. My parents had moved us after sixth grade rolled around. My heart ached at the memories of leaving everyone behind. We had a huge gathering at Old Rusty, courtesy of T.J.'s planning. I smiled.

We had streamers, balloons, and games. A field wide game of battle tag…now that was what life was all about. At least, what it _was_ about. Brown eyes glanced to the rising sun with a feeling of anxiety.

I was back, and now I would be seeing my friends once again. They had kept in touch, but not as often as they had liked. I had been home schooled for a great part of it, traveling around with my family, so I hardly ever had the time.

As I walked up the large school steps I felt a bitter frost of regret eating away at my heart. I _should_ have tried harder. I was busy travelling with the family, meeting people from all around the world…but I loved my friends with all my heart and I _should _have been there…

"Come on Spin, you can do this…" I prepped myself before opening the school doors. I was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling of being watched. Hundreds of students, who somewhat knew everyone watched me with curiosity as I tried to navigate my way to the principals office. I heard loud chattering, some asking about who I was. I kept my head down, trying to ignore them.

I didn't wear the old red dress and stockings with the black leather jacket and orange toque anymore. I wore a black beanie on my head at all times, my hair was let down loose over my back, coming in soft black waves rather then confined in pigtails. I wore a white wife beater with a black fitted hoodie and fitting blue jeans…with my black combat boots.

I smiled. I never had the heart to get rid of them. I had grown a bit, not much, standing at a short 5'4, but I had developed a more womanly figure, something my mother had told me was a blessing. I never cared much for it. I walked down the hallways, avoiding gazes of people I thought I might know before I scrambled my way into the principal's office, the loud bell ringing just as I stepped into the neat office, indicating the beginning of the end, err 'school'.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, taking a step forward, only to bump into someone. I winced and looked up in surprise.

"Principal Prickly?!" I gasped out, not sure I was seeing right. He was taller, just as I had always remembered; his hair slicked back, some grey streaks adding into a distinguishing look. I smiled as his mustache twitched slightly. Same old Petey Prickly.

"Spinelli. I heard you moved back." He said formally. I looked at him for a bit before I grinned and slapped his back, causing him to flinch forward slightly. I smirked.

"Good to see you too, Principal Prickly." I nodded my head before he sighed and handed me my schedule, and setting me on my way, not before giving me an encouraging smile.

* * *

The hallways were silent, with the exception of my combat books tapping against the floor. I licked my lips and took another deep breath as I looked at the large door with the numbers '201' written on it. I gently rapped my knuckles against the door, praying that it would never open and I could turn around and go home.

"Come on in!" I cursed silently in my head as I opened the door and stepped through, looking forward I saw a small, petite woman who reminded me of Mrs. Grotke standing there. She smiled.

"Aw! Ashley Spinelli!" I blushed and quickly walked over to her when I heard a few people starting to whisper.

"Uhm…I preferred to be called Spinelli…" I offered. She smiled and winked, nodded her head as her short brown hair swayed with her. She looked at my schedule and gave me some forms before she turned to the class.

"Class, this is Spinelli, welcome her!" She smiled brightly, telling me to go to the back of the class. I nodded my head, adjusting my beanie and looking down as I quickly rushed to my desk, keeping my head down almost the entire time. I looked around, a bit, seeing a few familiar faces.

Swinger Girl gave me a smile and a wave, her red hair still in brilliant curls, but gone where her normal attire in place of some jeans and a T-shirt…but I caught sight of her goggles. I smiled and waved back.

I saw Menlo sitting in the front, gone where his glasses, but his brown hair was still the same, a bit more spiked up in a 'cooler' fashion. He wore his usual attire of a dress shirt and slacks. I smiled when he gave a little nod of his head towards me.

My morning went by without trouble, home schooling gave me an upper hand since my mom taught me most things up until university, but I had persisted in graduating at a normal speed. I wasn't exactly the brightest student, but I was above average now.

Through the morning I had seen Randal, who was still an awkward hunched kid, and still stuck to Mrs. Finster like glue, and yes, Mrs. Finster was currently the director in charge of discipline at school. I had seen Hustler kid, who still hustled, and I was proud he was hustling small things and not drugs.

I had seen the Ashley's, who were still together, with a few other added Ashley's. I smiled as I saw the faces of my childhood. All morning, though, I had yet to see my real friends. I hadn't the chance to tell them I was back in town, so I was worried they may not want anything to do with me.

Depressing thoughts filtered through my head as I headed to an empty table in the cafeteria. I picked at the mac and cheese, or what was suppose to be mac and cheese, wondering if this was such a good idea before I suddenly heard my name yelled loudly.

"Spinelli?!" I looked up and saw four familiar faces rushing through the cafeteria and running towards me. My eyes widened in surprise as they came to a halt beside me. Mickey pulled me into a bear hug before the others got a hold of me.

"Argh! I-I like to breath!" I yelled as I tried to get away from them. I couldn't help feel a familiar peace settle in me, as if something had been missing for the last few years and had just been put back. I looked at the group of panting friends.

Gretchen was a beautiful girl. Her braces were off, showing brilliant white teeth, her freckles scattered across her nose, she still wore her large glasses, yet somehow they looked less geeky on her and cuter. Her hair was let down from their pigtails, with a light wave in it, much like when she had joined the Ashley's for a while. She was wearing a cute white fitting T-shirt and blue jeans. She looked great.

Mikey was still a friendly giant, though he had shed some pounds; he was still the lovable teddy bear. His blonde hair was a bit tamer now, and he wore a white T-shirt and blue jeans, he was still Mikey. Gus had grown immensely, standing at probably a good 6'2, his hair was exactly as I remembered, though now he wore a baggy grey T-shirt and jeans, he looked different yet exactly the same.

Lastly there was Vince; he had grown, though he wasn't as tall as Gus. He wore the schools basket ball jersey with pride, the words Captain spread across his back. I was proud of him, he finally made it.

"We heard rumors you were back but holy, I can't believe you're back!" Vince announced as they finally caught their breaths. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Like you guys could get rid of me." We fell into a light conversation, memories flooding my head I thought I'd drown. We sat nearly the entire lunch period, but a question had been burning the tip of my tongue and it was about time I asked it.

"W-Where's T.J?" I asked. I don't know why I stuttered, or why I felt a sudden rush of hope fly into my heart as I thought of seeing him again. T.J. was the one I had kept in contact with the most. We had called each other every Christmas and sent each other e-mails on other holidays. It wasn't that I didn't love my friends; it's that I really did love T.J.

Yeah, the great tough Spinelli was in love. I couldn't tell you when I had stumbled on that realization, all I could tell you is it happened around the first Christmas I spent away from everyone. They had all sent E-cards and pictures. I smiled remembering sitting in the heat of Asia, looking through the pictures of the fallen snow over Third Street school.

T.J. had called me then. It was possibly four in the morning and he sounded tired as hell. We had talked for hours and in his dazed sleep, after wishing me a Merry Christmas, he had told me he missed me. My heart had leapt in my throat and that was when, I think, I understood that the rapid beating in my heart whenever he was around wasn't because I was just excited to see my friend,

It was because I was in love with him.

"He's…uhm…home sick!" Gus offered. The rest nodded their heads but I gave them a blank look. We may not have seen each other for five years, but I still remembered what bad liars they had been.

"Guys, seriously, where is he?" I asked, looking around, trying to see anyone that looked remotely familiar to him.

"…Spin…" Vince started; he looked a bit nervous,

"Teej...well, T.J…he seemed kind of off when he heard you came back." I gave him a confused look. What did he mean 'off'?

"Was…wasn't he happy I was back…?" They looked at each other awkwardly. I thought back to the last time I had talked to T.J and realize it had been quite a while.

"He's…" Gretchen started, only to be cut off by the bell. We walked quickly to our next classes, each apologizing about T.J before I was alone in the hallway. I had a spare this period, and apparently the rest didn't. I sighed, scuffing my combat boots against a locker and walking towards the secluded field of the school. It was the closest thing to a playground around here.

I lay on the ground, my bag to my side as I looked up at the clouds, trying to figure out why T.J would be mad at me. I had tried to e-mail him plenty of times, but he hadn't replied. I had thought he was just busy, but as I rethought everything I realized that he had seemed to be avoiding me.

"…Why would he avoid me?" I asked myself quietly. I frowned to the silly loud shapes. I would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

I hadn't seen him all day, but I had talked to Upside down girl, who was right side up now a days, and she had Math with him last period, so he had been there. I cursed under my breath as I stomped home. I frowned the whole way home.

I waited until later that night, after dinner. The Detweiler's had come by early that evening to offer a welcome back, so I knew they still lived just a house down. When I had asked about T.J his mom had merely patted my shoulder and hugged me, totally avoiding the question. His older sister Becky had laughed and wouldn't tell me why. I frowned as I started climbing the side of T.J's house, just as I had all those years ago.

Was that boy ever going to get an earful.

As I neared the dimly lit window, I felt my heart thump madly in my chest. Since when was this so nerve wracking? I pushed the feeling aside and tapped on his window, the code we had invented when we were in kindergarten.

Three quick taps in a row followed by a slow fourth tap meant we needed to talk. I felt a pause in the air before I heard shuffling inside. T.J opened his curtains and looked at me in shock as he slowly opened the window. I didn't say anything as I scramble to get in without breaking my neck. He had helped me in, not saying anything either.

Clumsily I had tripped over the window sill and fell into him, both sprawling on the floor at the surprise impact.

I winced and slowly sat up, enough to move my face from his chest. I looked up and was suddenly drowned in the brightest brown eyes I had ever seen. Freckles scattered across his cheeks and nose, he had seemed to loose his baby fat that was so adorable and now had a strong masculine jaw bone that made him just plain handsome. I was brought from his jaw to his lips, soft and opened. I was brought out of it when I felt his warm breath caressing my own face. I suddenly backed up, quickly scrambling to sit up as I bowed my head.

"S-Sorry!" I offered. I watched as he sat up as well, he still wore his red baseball cap, and his White T-shirt with blue jeans, only now his muscles were more prominent, he wasn't just a little boy now, he was a young man. I flushed as I remembered feeling his hard, defined body against mine. I shook my head to dispel my thoughts.

"What are you doing here, Spin?" He had used my nickname, the nickname he had given me when we first met. I smiled at that, before I remembered why I was here. I gave his shoulder a quick and hard punch.

"You! I'm mad at you!" I announced. I had never been one for tact. He looked at me bewildered; the only light was from the street lamp outside and the small desk lamp in his room. He blinked then before he had honed his eyes to narrow at me.

For a second I was actually scared. T.J. had never been mad at me before. Sure, he had been _annoyed_, but he had never been _mad_. And even when he was annoyed, he never glared at me like he had in that moment. I felt my confidence falter. We sat in silence before he stood up and walked towards his desk, shutting the light off.

"Get out, Spinelli. I'm going to sleep." I sat on the floor, looking up at the back of his head in complete shock. His tone…his voice had deepened, but the tone had made my skin crawl. I sat still, pathetically looked up at him as my heart ached.

Why was he acting this way? Had I done something wrong? Did he hate me?

I watched as he stood at his desk, waiting for me to move. I stood on shaking legs, my heart silently breaking as I started towards his window again, tears threatening to spill. I held them at bay, I wouldn't cry, not here…

Maybe when I got home.

I looked back once, seeing his shoulders tensed through his shirt. I saw his hands balled into fists and I felt my world shatter. He hated me. I moved down the wall, but not before saying what I had wanted to say.

"Teej…I wanted to tell you…I missed you." I whispered before I crawled down his house and ran home, trying to convince myself that the tears were from the wind that irritated my eyes and not from him.

* * *

A week had passed. I had gotten into a comfortable routine with everyone. I spent my lunches with the gang, minus T.J and sometimes alone, or with Corn chip girl. Turns out she was dating Gus, and they were very happy. I smiled at that thought. At least someone was.

I had seen T.J a few times in the hallways, each time we would walk the other direction. It hurt to be so confused. I didn't understand what was going on at all and whenever I asked the others they would just tell me that it would take time and that it was up to T.J to tell me.

The weeks had dragged on and on and soon they had turned to months. It was odd, always being so close to him, but never being able to touch him. We hadn't said a word to each other and we didn't have any classes, so it was easy to avoid him. I didn't understand why I still loved him. He wasn't T.J anymore, he was a jerk. A completely annoying, stupid…wonderful, good guy with the cute dimple…jerk. I hated seeing him with other people in the hallway, laughing his contagious laugh, smiling his charming smile…the ones he used to give me.

I frowned as the rain hit the glass of my window. It had been pouring for nearly the entire week. My family had gone out to dinner with Mrs. Finster and wouldn't be back until late. I had watched as the Detweiler'shad left, minus T.J. I felt a sudden flare of anger again.

What right did he have to treat me this way? I was Ashley Spinelli for god sake! I was his best friend. He had avoided me and ignored me and I was not going to take anymore of this. I stood up, and ran out of my house, forgetting about a jacket as I ran down the street in my black wife beater, my blue jeans and my beanie, completely fuelled by anger.

For months I had my heart slowly torn from my chest because he was too much of a baby to talk to me. Since when did T.J avoid talking things through? Since when was T.J a jerk? I growled as I nearly slipped on the wet sidewalk before I finally made it to his house. I was Spinelli. I was tough. I could do this.

I glared at the dimly lit room and started to climb.

That stupid, no good, son of a—

As I stopped at the window, tapping the code, I wondered why I didn't just go though the front door. I waited for a while, the hard rain pelted down on me relentlessly, my skin shivering as I felt the drops gently slide down my body leaving a feeling of complete loneliness and bitter coldness. I gulped, hoping he'd open his window rather then letting me freeze to death outside. The clouds had disappeared, the night was pitch black and though it rained the stars were still out. I let out a breath of relief when I saw him pull the curtain back, without so much as a glance in my direction and opened the window wide enough for me to get in.

I tried to stop the stutter in my trembling lips, due to the cold, but I couldn't as my limbs trembled at the frost. I got in with complete ease, happy it was warm. I was about to say something when I felt a blanket suddenly surrounding me. I looked over to see T.J beside me, an arm around my shoulders, his hands running up and down my arms to keep me warm. He had dragged me to his bed without a sound and moved me beside him as we leaned against the head board of his tiny bed, just like we used to.

We didn't say a word to each other, only let the wind howl outside and the rain pelt the glass of his window. I trembled in his arms and he tightened his grip, my teeth chattering in the silence, his breathing near my ear. Finally, I relaxed after a while, my head leaning against his shoulder. I smiled when he laid his cheek against the top of my head.

The heat from his body surrounded me and blanketed me and soon I felt my emotions run wild. Tears streaked my cheeks and soon I was breathing in short breaths. I remembered when I was wrapped in his arms when we were younger. I had been freaking out about God knows what and he had held me. That was the only time I had let anyone other then my family see my tears.

"Spin…woah, hey, why're you crying?" The sweet voice was back. His eyes looked into mine with concern, no longer in anger. I felt myself grow weaker. I buried my head into his shoulder, crying as I held onto him tightly. He took my beanie off my head, running his hands through my wet hair and held me close in his strong arms. I could feel the way my soaked clothing stuck to his. It was as if we needed each other.

I remembered when I had hugged him good bye. He was just a little boy and I was just a little girl, but now as we embraced, me crying like a little girl, we were no longer kids, but young adults. I felt his free arm wrap around my waist securely bringing me closer He pulled me back enough to look into my eyes, seeing the tears there, he frowned.

"The Spinelli I know never cries." I held back the wave of tears and looked into his eyes, whispering into the dark room.

"The T.J I know never hurts me." I knew that it hurt him to hear those words by the way he winced and looked away. I held his face between my palms, forcing him to look at me. We sat still, analyzing each other's face. I worried then, that I may not be pretty enough to be next to him, but every doubt left me when he gave a soft smile and brushed some wild, wet strands of hair from my face.

"You're so beautiful. Then again…you were always beautiful." I melted into his embrace, his smoldering eyes dragging me into the depths of something so much greater then I could ever imagine. My eyes fluttered closed, unable to keep them open as my mind shut down. His lips pressed against mine. Soft, warm, firm. I felt all breath taken away from my lungs as he held me close; kissing me with a passion I had never known. I surrendered to him. I let him consume me.

In that moment I felt something fall into place. Something I had longed for was now within my hold. I pulled him closer, my fingers tangling in his short, scruffy brown hair as I pulled his baseball cap off.

He moved me to lie on my back as he moved over my body. In the moment of heat, I felt complete trust. I let a soft sigh leave my lips and enter his. He gave another firm press and pulled back gently, looking into my eyes. We griped each other as if we were afraid something would take us apart.

"…Why did you ignore me?" He finally asked. He pulled me to sit up, holding me close into his arms, kissing my temple in complete tenderness. I was so lost in his soft touch; I had nearly forgotten his question.

"…Wait, what? Ignore you? T.J. I would never ignore you. You ignored me! I e-mailed you for the last few months before I moved back and you didn't reply to any of them, and then when I came back…you were so angry with me…" I tried to hold back the sob, but a whimper left my lips. Why was I so weak?

He tightened his grip, kissing my cheek. That was why. T.J. was why I was weak in the knees, weak in the mind and yet so strong in the heart. He had always been the one to break me from my shell, to find out what my soul really was. He knew the real me.

"Spin…I haven't gotten any e-mails…I e-mailed you and you never replied." Suddenly he chuckled and I glared at him as his thumb wiped away tears that had fallen from my eyes. I punched his chest.

"What's so funny?" I growled out. He leaned down, pressing out foreheads together.

"We haven't talked to each other for nearly three months because of internet problems." I smiled at that. Something so small had nearly taken us apart. I glared at him still, though.

"It wouldn't have if you had just talked to me when I came to your house all those months ago." I pointed out. He held a gentle look of pain. I leaned in, pressing my lips lightly to his in apology before he gave me a soft look.

"I was…I was scared." I looked at him in confusion, my hand resting against his cheek as I begged him with my eyes to explain.

"I was scared you didn't want to talk to me anymore. I was angry that you didn't care about me…I was, completely lost." He breathed out silently. I looked at him with concern.

"Lost?"

"Lost…because I was so in love with you…because I _am_ so in love with you." Silence. That's all there was as I tried to remember how to breath again. I felt his muscles tense, his eyes darting away from my face to the floor. We didn't say anything for at least ten minutes before I pulled his face to mine.

"I love you too." I whispered against his lips before kissing him softly.

* * *

I snuck up silently behind him, watching as he conversed with a group of friends. He was on the soccer team at school, he was the captain, I had learned a while ago. I gave the shush signs to his friends who had seen me and counted to three in my head before I suddenly launched my petite body at his muscled one. He stumbled before regaining balance and holding onto my thighs at his side to keep me steady.

"Spin! You gotta give a guy warning! You can't just go jumping on everyone's backs." He turned to look at me. I smiled and leaned in; giving his lips a kiss of apology before I greeted the rest of his teammates. They chuckled and greeted me back before leaving us alone.

T.J piggy backed me through the school, before meeting our friends. We had just finished our graduation ceremony. We were nearly done our high school years. I frowned at that thought but smiled when we neared our friends.

As long as I had them around, I knew life would always be full of surprises, good surprises.

I hopped off of T.J's back and stood beside him, my arm around his waist and his around mine. We conversed in our circle of friends. It had been more then a year since me and T.J started dating, and we were very happy. Corn Chip girl was still dating Gus, and I just knew they'd get married soon enough.

I looked around us, seeing our friends taking pictures of each other, I saw Principal Prickly standing with Mrs. Finster as they talked to Menlo and Randal. I smiled as they looked over to us, all of us waving bye to them.

No matter what had happened before, we knew we'd miss each other. I looked back to everyone, who was smiling and laughing and tightened my grip around T.J. He looked down and smiled at me before leaning in and kissing my lips gently.

Life would always go on, but I knew that T.J and I…well, we were simply meant to be.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: Shut your mouth forever. I love Recess and I always will! Haha I know, a little embarrassing, but I still love the show; it has got to be the greatest kids' show out there! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed!

Take care,

Vixen


End file.
